The Dana-Farber Cancer Institute renewal of support for its Center for AIDS Research (CFAR), which was established in 1989 as part of the Institute's commitment to develop a major research program in AIDS. At that time, the program was focused on the biology of the AIDS virus, anti-viral chemotherapy, and AIDS immunology; NIAID was providing approximately $2.5 million for nine awards in these area. The initial CFAR award provided the means to enhance existing research efforts, promote collaboration and provided the means to enhance existing research efforts, promote collaboration and interaction among Institute investigators, and facilitate the development of innovative AIDS research initiatives by partially supporting existing Biohazard Containment, Molecular Biology, and Pharmacology core facilities, establishing Animal Biohazard Containment and Cell Culture core facilities, and providing a Developmental Program and an administrative function. In the renewal application, continue support is requested for both of the existing containment facilities, the Molecular Biology and Cell Culture Core facilities, and the Developmental and Administration Cores. Additional support is requested for pediatric and adult clinical AIDS cores located at the nearby Children's and Beth Israel Hospitals. The proposed CFAR research program is devoted to gaining an understanding of the molecular aspects of virus-host interactions and encompasses basic laboratory and clinical studies which have an NIAID-Funded Research Base of approximately $6.3 million for some 35 research awards. Specific areas of research included within this thematic approach are centered on therapy, prophylaxis and pathogenesis of AIDS and include pharmacologic, immunologic, and genetic therapy, humoral and cellular immunity and vaccine development, viral cytopathogenesis, opportunistic infection, and AIDS-associated malignancies. The proposed CFAR will provide the infrastructure around which interactive and collaborative research in these areas will be conducted.